


B Negative

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Vampires, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 1 of my 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween! Starting off with a Vampire AU!---Blaine smiles as he adds the finishing touches to the spaghetti and meat balls he has made for his date tonight at his apartment with Sebastian. It’s his first time cooking in nearly one hundred years, so he’s a bit out of practice, but as he looks over the meal and takes in the aromas of the sauce, he’s certain Sebastian will love it.Blaine on the other hand will be spending the entire night taking small bites, and inconspicuously spitting them into his napkin, because, oh yeah, he’s a vampire, and he can’t digest human food. Sebastian, however, is very much human, and while Blaine knows it’s not ideal to date someone so alive, the last few weeks since their first meeting at Club Mystic have been great, and he really doesn’t want that to end.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	B Negative

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fantasy/supernatural AUs but it's Halloween, so I decided to step out of my comfort zone! I hope I didn't do too badly!

Blaine smiles as he adds the finishing touches to the spaghetti and meat balls he has made for his date tonight at his apartment with Sebastian. It’s his first time cooking in nearly one hundred years, so he’s a bit out of practice, but as he looks over the meal and takes in the aromas of the sauce, he’s certain Sebastian will love it.

Blaine on the other hand will be spending the entire night taking small bites, and inconspicuously spitting them into his napkin, because, oh yeah, he’s a vampire, and he can’t digest human food. Sebastian, however, is very much human, and while Blaine knows it’s not ideal to date someone so _alive_ , the last few weeks since their first meeting at Club Mystic have been great, and he really doesn’t want that to end.

If things get really serious, Blaine knows he will have to tell Sebastian the truth about his nature, but for now, he just wants to bask in the glow of a new relationship. He isn’t ready to see Sebastian’s green eyes widen in terror as he runs away, never to be seen or heard from again. (Granted Blaine could probably track him down, but he’s pretty sure that would only prove to frighten the man further).

So for now, it’s a secret. For now, Blaine’s just a man making dinner for the guy he’s been seeing for two weeks. Blaine’s just a man falling very quickly in love with someone who, if he’s not careful, he could crush into dust in a matter of seconds.

With the table set and dinner placed amidst the silverware, Blaine pours himself a glass of “wine” (B negative) and a glass of Cabernet for Sebastian. Finally satisfied with his work, he makes his way out of the dining room to fetch Sebastian.

* * *

In the decadently furnished living room of Blaine’s New York penthouse, upon a large, cozy sectional, sitsa very squeamish Sebastian Smythe. The taller man’s back is ramrod straight as he clutches his knees and bites his lip. Nerves fill his system as he’s mindful not to take any deep breaths, scared he’ll get another whiff of the delightful smell coming from the other room—the smell that is very much more than spaghetti and meatballs. B negative, if he had to guess.

Because Sebastian, unknown to Blaine, is a vampire of 20 years. He lives off the blood of humans, and up until tonight that had not been a problem. All of their outings had been at coffee shops where he could pretend to sip from his travel mug or at night clubs where they danced and danced the night away. There was no drinking or eating involved. But tonight, Blaine has invited him to dinner, and while the food portion has already had him nervous all week, it’s the scent of blood from the other room that’s really riled Sebastian up.

Sebastian has also been worried about Blaine’s intentions of inviting him into his home tonight. Up until today, their interactions have been chaste. Small pecks on the lips and nothing more, Sebastian purposefully steering clear of Blaine’s neck and anywhere else that might tempt his drives. Even during their small kisses, he has been quick to hold his breath, not taking any chances on smelling Blaine.

The sound of shoes on hardwood signal Sebastian to Blaine’s arrival into the living room followed by the other man’s announcement that dinner is ready. Standing from the couch, hands still desperately clutching his pant legs, Sebastian can’t help but ask, “Are you bleeding?” as they make their way toward the dining table, the scent growing stronger and stronger, forcing Sebastian to hold his breath.

A puzzled look takes over Blaine’s face as he directs Sebastian to his seat, pulling his chair out for him like a true gentleman, “Bleeding? Goodness, no. Why do you ask?”

Sebastian hesitates in responding, still trying to keep ahold of his instincts but finally starts, “Hmmm, I swore I smelled—?” But he stops, shaking his head. How would it look if he admitted to smelling blood? Blaine would definitely find that odd.

After sometime seated together at the table, Blaine talking about his latest work week at the publishing firm he works for, Sebastian finally settles down, nodding along to the other’s words. He picks up his fork, figuring he should try to eat a few bites, at least so he doesn’t offend Blaine in any way.

Twirling his fork, Sebastian gathers up a small bite of pasta, fully intending on spitting it back up later in the night when Blaine’s not there to see him. Lifting the fork to his mouth, he tries to refrain from scrunching his nose at the smell as he takes a bite, human food so disgusting to him ever since he changed back in 2000. However, Sebastian has barely chewed when he finds himself throwing his forking down and spitting the pasta back out onto the plate, as if he just ate the grossest food ever created.

* * *

On the other side of the table Blaine watches Sebastian closely, taking a sip of his “wine.” He notices how the other man has seemed tense ever since Blaine beckoned him from the living room. Blaine can’t seem to figure out why, and he wishes he could do something to console the other man. At all of their dates before this, Sebastian has been suave and flirty, quick to flash a devilish grin and give Blaine a kiss, but this Sebastian looks ready to run for the hills, his pale hand clutching a fork as if it’s a life line.

Blaine’s eyes flash with worry as Sebastian spits out his food, pulling his own napkin away from his face from where he has been secretly doing the same thing, “Do you not like the food?” He asks, placing a hand on Sebastian’s arm where it rests on the table.

Blaine watches as Sebastian’s faces twists into something like remorse, the other man tearing his gaze away from Blaine’s.

* * *

Regret bubbles up in Sebastian’s sternum as he takes in the look on Blaine’s face. He hadn’t meant to spit the food out, it was just so… _terrible_. “Oh, uh—no, I love it. It’s just that I’m…” He pauses, and for a moment he considers coming clean, “I actually wanted to tell you, I’m—” but before he can say the words, he thinks better of it, “I’m actually a vegetarian, so the meatballs are uh…,” Sebastian stumbled, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. If only Blaine knew how much of a vegetarian he _isn’t_.

Blaine pulls his hand back from Sebastian’s arm, letting out a desperate sigh, “Oh, no, Sebastian, I’m so sorry,” Blaine says, “I should have asked before if you had any eating preferences or allergies or anything, gracious, I probably could have killed you. I never think.”

Sebastian shakes his head before giving Blaine a sympathetic smile, “No, no, I should have said something! It’s my fault.”

Blaine sighs once more, trying to decide how to go about salvaging their night, “Maybe we can order something in instead? What would you like?” He asks but Sebastian is quick to answer,

“You know what, I’m honestly not that hungry! How about we just watch a movie or something?” He forces out, hoping Blaine will accept the proposition. Sebastian exhales with relief as Blaine quickly nods, before standing to gather up the dishes and uneaten pasta.

“Let me just get all of this cleaned up, but you go ahead to living room and pick out a movie—I have Netflix.” He says heading into the kitchen, arms filled with the remnants of their dinner. Behind him Sebastian follows, carrying the few dishes Blaine couldn’t hold, opting instead to help out.

“How about I help you, then we can pick a movie together?” He says with a smile, handing Blaine one dish at a time, as the other man places them into the dishwasher he has just opened up.

They are almost finished loading up the dishes when Blaine goes to grab the knife he used to cut up tomatoes and makes a slightly wrong move.

Sebastian watches in fear as the knife slices Blaine’s index finger, blood immediately pulling up from the open wound. Any moment now the hunger will hit him, and he will struggle (and most likely fail) to keep from ripping his date’s throat out. How romantic.

But a beat passes and none of that happens. Blaine grabs a dish towel, covering his finger right away, “Whoops, I’m always so clumsy,” He says with a wave of his other hand, as if he didn’t just set into motion the potential for an absolute disaster. Sebastian furrows his brow in bewilderment, starring at where Blaine’s finger is still wrapped in a towel. After only twenty years as a vampire, Sebastian’s senses and instincts still tend to get the better of him. He should be pouncing for Blaine’s blood right now, but instead, nothing.

Blaine decides to keep his finger wrapped up until he has a moment to run to the bathroom for a band-aid. While he doesn’t technically need a first aid kit, it’s always good to have for show—for instance, when you slice your finger in front of your human boyfriend. Blaine knows the wound has long since healed, his finger looking pristinely healthy once again, but he doesn’t want Sebastian to see, in fear of freaking the man out.

However, Blaine’s plan is quickly foiled when Sebastian grabs his handing pulling the towel away, “Sebastian, what are you—“ Blaine begins to say but the other man quickly cuts him off.

“You’re healed.” Sebastian says, amazed, as he stares down at Blaine’s finger, “You’re…you’re not bleeding.” Blaine pulls his hand back in shock, mouth gapping, unsure of what to say. Blaine moves to leave the room, choosing a quick getaway as his course of action, but even with his 97 years of vampire speed, Sebastian’s younger, more spritely, and quickly catches his arm.

Blaine’s eyes widen at Sebastian’s movements, both men stunned by this new found development in their relationship, “Are you—” they both start, but are cut off by their own giggles. Sebastian releases Blaine’s arm, but gives the other man, the other _vampire_ , very little time before he’s backing him up against the wall of the kitchen, planting a hand firmly on either side of Blaine’s head.

“I’ve never met another before,” Sebastian whispers, “Well, except my maker, but I haven’t seen him in nearly twelve years.” Sebastian leans down to nose at Blaine’s neck, wondering how he hadn’t noticed before, holding his breath or not. Blaine smells delicious, an intoxicating scent of freshness and musk, but the sweet smell of human blood is not present in his veins, if it were, Sebastian probably would have killed him that first night at Club Mystic.

Blaine lets out a whimper at the feeling of Sebastian so close. He hasn’t had someone this near in so long. At least, not someone who lived to tell anyone about it. His maker, Adam Crawford, had long since left him—nearly 80 years before—and Blaine has rarely run into another vampire since.

“I haven’t met another since the 70s,” Blaine admits, looking down, feeling shy all of the sudden, “I guess my senses are a bit rusty…I never imagined you were…” Sebastian kisses him then, wrapping strong, solid arms around Blaine’s waist. The feeling of being held fills Blaine’s cold, lifeless body with warmth.

“Hmm, so considering there’s no longer any threat of one of us killing the other,” Sebastian says, that devilish grin of his taking over his face, “how about we skip the rest of the ridiculous human pretenses, and I show you how the kids are doing it, huh, old man?” Sebastian growls, grabbing Blaine by the thighs and hoisting the other man up to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist. Blaine merely laughs, kissing Sebastian hard on the mouth as the taller man walks them to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
